Awakening the Christmas Spirit
by Cremetome
Summary: Lissa and Chrome decide to get presents for all of the Shepard's. No Lucina, Child units, or DLC.


"Oww! Chrom, that's my foot!"

"Sorry, Lissa, I didn't see because of all this darkness."

"Oh, it's fine. I just don't want you to mess this up!"

"I am not trying to."

"You had better not be or else I'll..."

Currently, the two heirs to Yllisse's throne were steadily creeping towards the barracks of the Shepards. They had a very special mission to do.

Deliver presents.

'Why are they doing this?' You may ask, and well, I will tell you.

It was a few nights back, it was during a long, slow, and cold march through the countryside of Ylisse heading to a small village that was having problems with a bandit leader named Gilbert.

He was pilfering homes left and right, and the Shepards had decided to put an end to Gilbert's looting.

"I believe that it is an atrocious crime to steal from those of more unfortunate backgrounds." The noble lady Maribelle told the other shepards.

"Gregor agrees with pretty-lady. Shepards should stop evil dooers."

"It would be good to help those in need." Cherche smiled and looked at Virion, "Don't you agree?"

"Hmm... Yes, I suppose that the people would need the greatest archer's assisstance with dealing with bandits." The blue haired archer agreed with his retainer.

"So it's decided," The prince of Ylisse readily agreed with the Shepards. "we will go to the outbacks of Ylisse, and eliminate the bandits."

"I'm ALWAYS ready to help those in need!" Lissa grinned happily as she grabbed her mend staff.

The Shepards headed off to the outbacks of the haildom, but while in a small village that they had just saved from burning to the ground, princess Lissa had a thought that she had to voice. So she found her brother, and told him about her thought.

"Hey, Chrom. How long has it been since the Shepards have had a Christmas together?"

"Never, Lissa. What made you think of that?"

"Welllll... It's just that we will not be back to the capital before Christmas rolls around so I was wondering if we could do something for all of the people that are currently her." Lissa ended her scentence with a toothy grin.

"You know, I never thought about that. I think it's a great idea Lissa."

"Great! Your going to help me get ready!" The blonde princess grabbed her brother's wrist with both of her hands, and began to run towards the town.

"Gwah! Lissa - Where are you taking me!?" Chrom was suprised to have been so suddenly dragged off.

"Where do you think I'm taking you? I'm obviously taking you Christmas shopping!" Lissa let out a cheerful hollar as she continued on her way to the village.

Once the duo arrived Lissa told Chrom exactly what to do.

"Okay, Chrom, to get this done we will need one gift for each person. Here, I wrote you a list of names earlier, and all that you have to do is find something that you think that they would like." Lissa handed him a list of names.

Chrom quickly looked down at the list, and asked his sister "How did you know that I would agree to this?" However, when he glanced back up all that he saw was a pale yellwo dress dissapearing into the crowds of people.

Chrom knew that there was no point in following after his sister, so he just looked at the list to see who all that he had to shop for "Okayyyy... Lets see..." He paused for a moment as he read names aloud to himself. "Tharja, Nowi, Gregor, Stahl, Ricken, Virion, Cherche, Frederick, Say'ri, and Robin. Should be easy enough."

With that said, Chrom began his journey to find nine perfect presents.

Now, I will stol there, and leave the imagining up to you. It would spoil the story if I told you what everyone got.

Lissa led Chrom through the dark, and cluttered barracks at around one in the morning on Christmas. They were both dressed in festive outfits that the young princess had sewed the day before. Lissa's was a sleevless dress that went down to her knees, and had an apron that covered the front. Chrom was decked out in a red robe that had a slit going up one leg. He wore beige trousers beneath the robe. The thing that stood out the most about him though, was the bag full of presents that he carried on his back.

"First stop, Fredrick's tent." Lissa whispered to the blue haired boy next to her.

The inside of Frederick's tent was just how one would excpect it to be, clean and orderly. All of the objects were properly put away, and it appeared as if he was surviving on the bare minimum. The two siblings also saw that Fredrick was tense even in his sleep.

"Okay!" Lissa whisper shouted. "Do you have it?"

Chrom sighed and handed Lissa a blue-dyed skin of an animal that wrapped Fredrick's gift. Lissa put the gift next to Fredrick's head, and her and Chrom stealthily left the tent to head to the next one. Which just so happened to be Nowi.

Nowi's tent was, in one word, a dissaster. There was no rhyme or reason to the mess, but nevertheless, Lissa asked Chrom for the present that was then pulled out of the bed and placed by Nowi's head. All that the girl-dragon did was snore and turn onto her side.

Tent three just so happened to be Olivia's tent. There was nothing very noteable about her tent. It did seem very homely though. Chrom stepped forward and put a gift at the slumbering girl's feet.

Ricken's tent was across from Olivia's, and Chrom decided that he would go into his tent, and Lissa would take Miriel's present inside of her tent which was next to Ricken's. Chrom placed a soft brown bunny with a bow around it's neck next to Ricken's head.

Lissa met with Chrom to get Lonqu's gift, and Chrom went to Henry's tent.

When Chrom got to Henry's tent, he was immidiatly attacked by a flurry of crows. They pulled at his blue hair with their bwaks, clawed at his clothes, scratched at his arms, and all other manner of attacks. Chrom, still holding the present in hand, had decided to just put the present by the door and hope tht Henry would see it.

When Chrom met back with Lissa, she could barely hold back a snort at Chrom's ruffled appearence.

"The crows give you trouble?"

"For your information, yes, yes they did, and they did not let me go easily."

"I can heal you whenever we are done woth this. Sooooo... Let's finish this!"

"Alright. I will get Sayri and you can get Vaike."

"Sounds good to me."

Lissa went into Vaik's tent, and was suddenly hit by an awful stench that the second princess realized to be sweat and filth.

"Ewww..." Lissa pinched her nose, and was careful to not step on anything. She put the gift that was gotten for Vaike on the floor by his cot, and carefuly went out of the tent to go back to Miriel's tent to meet with Chrom.

Chrom told Lissa to leave Panne's gift right outside of Panne's tent flap because her hightened sense of smell may cause her to smell Lissa and wake up.

Chrom was on his way to Stahl's tent, and he was suprised to have heard a voice that was coming his way. Chrom quickly dove behind the tent as the light drew closer. Once the light reached where he was hiding, he realised that it was Robin.

Robin was holding a lantern, and he looked dead on his feet. The poor man had dark bags underneath his eyes, and was stumbling as if he hadn't slept in weeks. Robin fell.

Chrom was than leaping forward to catch his friend before he hit the cold, snowy ground below him. Chrom held Robin in his arms as he rushed to the medical tent.

Chrom placed Robin tenderly on one of the medical cots, and resolved that he would have Lissa check him out when the two were done passing out gifts.

Chrom, with a new resolve to finish, began to go to tents quicker than before. He told Lissa and she agreed that it would be best to finish quicker than they were going to.

They went to the rest of the tents to place wrapped suprises by the cots that they dwelt on. It took fifteen minutes to get back to Robin.

Lissa looked Robin over, and came to her conclusion. "It... Looks like he is just passed out from exhaustion." Lissa then began to disinfect any scratches that were on Chrom's arms. "I think that he just needs to rest in here for the night."

"That's good." Chrom got up from where he was sitting when Lissa was checking him over. "I thought that it was a lot more serious than that."

"I just think that it is awful that we did not notice our friend was getting so tired." Lissa's eyes began to glaze over with tears for Robin's condition.

Chrom sighed before he began to guide Lissa out of the infirmiry. "You should go to sleep. You may grow a few more millimeters if you slept better."

"Oh shut it."

~Merry Christmas~

It was now Christmas day, and all of the Shepards were waking up to a suprise next to them. A wrapped gift next to eachof them. All of them read the note that was attached to the gifts.

 _Dear ,_

 _Before you open your gift, please take it to the mess hall so that all of you can open them together!_

 _Hope you like it,_

 _Santa Clause_

All of the Shepards listened to the note, and took their presents to the mess hall.

They all asked if they knew who did this, but nobody had a clue. Chrom was the last one who came in, and he came in with a tired Robin leaning against him.

"Does anyone know who did this, Fredrick?" Chrom questioned as he sat down with Robin next to him.

"No, milord. I would not advise opening them. They could be a trap."

"Nonsense, Frederick. I think that we should open them."

Fredrick sighed before consenting with his lord's wishes to open the presents.

All of the Shepards began to open what they got.

Ricken did not take the bow off, and simlly began to pet the animal's head.

Tharja smiled evily when she saw the dark cover of a book titled _"101 Ingredients used to Authenticate Love"._

Nowi whooped in joy when she unrapped a large stuffed dragon. She immidiatly began to fake fight with it, until Tiki, who was sitting next to her, opened her present and shushed Nowi while she did so. Tiki's eyes widened as she looked at the very nice neckelace that appeared to glimmer in her hands.

Stahl opened his gift next to Sully, who did the same. They both grinned when they gazed upon what they got. Which was A bag full of cookies, and thick leather riding gauntlets respectively.

Olivia timidly opened hers with Hernry watching over her shoulder. She got a new pair of extremely fancy dancing shoes. Henry opened his immidiatly after, and giggled when he looked at the funnily dressed crow that he got.

Miriel looked at Ricken hugging and petting his bunny as she unwrapped her rectangle gift. It was a book on rare plants and where to find them.

Sayri remained composed as she opened something that made her heart secretly leap for joy. It was an old enchanted katana. She really wanted to go try it out, but figured that she had better wait for Chrom to dismiss everyone from the hall.

Virion was admiring his new mirror next to Cherche who was cooing at the baby wyvern that was in the basket she got with some food and water.

Lonqu quietly opened the wooden puzzle he recieved in the corner next to Panne who was doing much of the same except she got a beautifuly crafted stone hunting knife.

Maribelle was examining the rose teaset that she had recieved from _"Santa Clause"_. Vaike was letting her have hrr moment of peace as he looked at the shiny new axe that he got. Libra was beside her and Vaike unwrapping the miniature statue of Emmeren.

Sumia was sitting with Cordelia, both of which wore the pendants that they got. Sumia's was a forget me not flower, and Cordelia wore a metal wing over her left breast.

Gregor laughed when he saw that he got a piggy bank, and Gaius, who was next to him, was already happily munching on a pumpkin pasty.

Anna happily at both her new cloak, and the peice of paper that said that they would only buy products from her from now on.

Kellam opened his gift with a small smile when he saw that it was an adorable little puppy, a companion that would not foget him.

Donnel put on his new pan, a pan that was not dented, nor was it rusted.

Robim and Frederick both loved the otems they got. Robin got a novel about a tactition's life behind the battlefront lines. Frederick got an ancient axe from a grand hero of the past.

Lissa and Chrom smiled secretly at each other as they opened their presents from each other. They each got a turtle dove.

They all decided, that they would just spenx the day woth those they cared for.

An: This is late, but it wasn't started til like seven on Cristmas night. Regarding Henry's gift, I don't know if its living or stuffed. You decide. I apologize if I forgot anyone.

This is post Awakening soo there is sadly no Lucina, and I did not want to write child units. Ricken is also my favorite Awakening character.


End file.
